


Transgender Dysphoria Blues

by WhatsYourNameMan



Series: It’s not Sunset Cis either [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, None of the Phantoms are cis and I think that’s beautiful, Takes place sometime shortly after canon, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Willie is a supportive boyfriend, against me! - Freeform, idrk when though, trans!Reggie, trans!alex, trans!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsYourNameMan/pseuds/WhatsYourNameMan
Summary: Alex pulls out another random album and freezes when he sees it. The artwork shows a diagram of a breast and the tissue underneath it, and the title readsTransgender Dysphoria Blues.“What’s this one?” Alex asks, trying to hide the nervous shake in his voice.Or, Alex goes through Willie’s record collection and the discovery of Laura Jane Grace leads to Alex coming out.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: It’s not Sunset Cis either [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022667
Comments: 12
Kudos: 261





	Transgender Dysphoria Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really feel like figuring out what Willie’s whole situation is post-canon, so for now just assume his room is at the Hollywood Ghost Club but there’s no danger for him and Alex being there. Also, Willie died in 1989 which means he was born in ‘72.

“Woah,” Alex gasps, “is this an original?” He holds up Queen’s _The Works_ vinyl and turns to show Willie, who’s reclining on his bed and watching as Alex goes through his record collection. They’ve been dating for a couple weeks now and Alex decided that if this was to go any further, he needed to know everything about Willie’s music taste. 

“Yep, got it the day it was released,” Willie says proudly. 

“‘I Want To Break Free’ is one of my favorite songs,” Alex says, gently putting the album back into place. 

“Mine too,” Willie beams. 

“You’ve got a lot of ABBA,” Alex notes. 

“I was born in the seventies,” Willie shrugs. 

“So was I.”

“But I actually remember them,” Willie retorts, “and ABBA was everything.”

“Speaking of the 70s, this is a killer Bowie collection.”

“Right? I had a major Bowie phase right before I died.”

“Like you ever grow out of Bowie,” Alex gesturing at his shirt with the singer’s name on it. He pulls out another random album and freezes when he sees it. The artwork shows a diagram of a breast and the tissue underneath it, and the title reads _Transgender Dysphoria Blues._ “What’s this one?” Alex asks, trying to hide the nervous shake in his voice. 

Willie sits up so he can see the sleeve over Alex’s shoulder. “Oh man, Against Me! is one of the best punk bands ever.” 

“I’ve never heard of them.”

“You just missed them by, like, two years. They formed in ‘97 and they’re still going strong. That album’s from 2014, I think. They released it after the lead singer came out as trans. It’s definitely their best one.” 

“That’s cool.” Alex clears his throat. “Are you...?” He trails off, knowing how much he would hate someone else asking him this question. 

“Trans?” Willie asks. “Nah,” and the casual way he says it slows Alex’s heart rate a bit. “I was a huge fan way before Laura Jane Grace came out, but when she did it just made her that much cooler.” 

“Oh.” Alex nods a couple times, then takes a deep breath. “I am,” he says. “Trans, I mean.” 

“Yeah?” Willie asks, a soft smile on his face. 

“Yeah,” Alex breathes. 

“That’s cool, Hotdog. Thanks for telling me.” He reaches out for Alex’s hand and he takes it, sitting down next to Willie and placing the album on the bed. “Is there a different name or pronouns you want me to use?” 

“Uh, no. I’m a guy. A trans guy.” 

“Awesome,” Willie says, squeezing Alex’s hand. “You know this doesn’t change anything, right? You’re still my cute boyfriend, if you still want to be.” 

“I definitely still want to,” Alex grins, and he places a soft kiss on Willie’s lips. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Willie says. He presses their foreheads together, and they stay like that until Willie noticed Alex’s eyes flicking over to the record. 

Willie smirks. “You want to listen to the album, don’t you?” 

“I really want to listen to the album,” Alex replies immediately. 

Willie laughs and gets up to put the record on. The opening track starts to play, and Willie flops back down onto the bed, tugging Alex to lay down next to him. They lay there like that for a while, just listening, and Alex feels like a major weight has been lifted off his shoulders. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Alex returns to the studio that night with a massive smile on his face. 

“Someone’s happy,” Reggie comments, watching Alex flop down on the couch. 

“I came out to Willie,” Alex grins. 

“Oh shit,” Luke says. “It went well?” 

“Really well,” Alex says. 

“That’s awesome, man,” Reggie says. “I’m proud of you.” 

Alex hums contentedly. “Where’s Julie?”

“Doing homework, why?” Luke asks. 

“I want her to Google something for us,” Alex says. “Have you guys ever heard of Laura Jane Grace?”

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever you do don’t imagine Alex listening to “Unconditional Love” for the first time and crying because his parents sucked. 
> 
> I’m wr0temyway0ut on tumblr if you want to come talk about trans!Phantoms bc that’s all I care about right now. I’ll probably take requests, too, either here or on tumblr.


End file.
